Vueltas y asares del destino
by lynx luna Queen
Summary: Odio admitirlo pero maddie tenía razón, esa noche termino siendo una de las más especiales de mi vida solo quisiera que no hubiera causado tantos problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores, les traigo aqui mi primera historia, espero que la disfruten pero antes que nada quisiera agradecer a Nightmare Moon que es la que me motivo a escrivir este fanfic.**

 **"Vueltas y asares del destino"**

* * *

 **Cap 1  
**

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde la fiesta de la primavera y estaban empezando los preparativos para recibir a los nuevos alumnos que estudiarían en ever after high, como era de esperarse todos los estudiantes se encontraban totalmente emocionados y entusiasmados por la llegada de nuevos alumnos a su institución, bueno casi todos.

Desde un balcón del tercer piso, una silueta negra y morada se posaba para ver el horizonte acompañada únicamente de una hermosa paloma blanca. Recordaba vagamente como era vivir con su madre, aquella figura que estuvo ausente casi toda su vida ¡y como culparla! tenía que seguir su destino sin importar lo horrible que fuera, ese mismo que la llevo a terminar encerrada en el mundo de los espejos y que ahora ella estaba obligada seguir, ¿o no? Le advirtieron que sino firmaba el libro de cuentos legendarios desaparecería, pero sigo aquí liderando una nueva forma de pensamiento basado únicamente en sola idea de que cada uno escribe su propio destino.

Bueno en este punto de la historia de seguro ya se dieron cuenta de que esa misteriosa joven no es nadie más que la mismísima Raven Queen, la hija de la reina malvada y la líder de los rebels entre otros títulos, pero para que puedan entender mejor esta historia dejare que ella les cuente como son sus días en Ever After pero no se preocupen me asegurare de que no omita ningún detalle y de hacerlo yo tomare de nuevo el control para que así no se pierdan de nada.

Me encuentro aquí disfrutando un rato de la compañía de esta linda ave, recuerdo que siempre me he visto rodeada de pequeñas criaturas que desde siempre me hicieron compañía. Escucho el sonido de la puerta, me volteo para ver que era mi compañera de cuarto, Apple que venía apresurada en busca de algunas cosas.

Apple: hola Raven

Raven: ¿Apple? Estas bien luces muy ajetreada.

Apple: siii…. Estoy bien, solo me encuentro apurada, el director Grimm me pidió que organice la bienvenida.

Raven: porque todos se alteran tanto con la bienvenida si no tiene nada de especial o importante.

Apple: ¿¡cómo vas a decir eso!? Si no existiera la bienvenida como sabrían los nuevos estudiantes que clase les toca, o donde está la cafeteria por ejemplo.

Raven: está bien tienes un punto a favor, pero aun así yo no le encuentro el sentido.

No tenía ganas de discutir con ella, así que antes de que empezara a narrar la historia e importancia de las tradiciones salí de la habitación sin antes despedirme de ella.

Ya afuera me dispuse a ir a mi casillero por los libros que me faltaban y así dirigirme a mi siguiente clase, por suerte me tocaba ciencia y brujería una de las pocas clases que compartía con dexter.

Por lo general el profesor rumpelstiltskin me asigna de compañera de laboratorio a Maddie, pero por obra del destino me termina asignando a dexter bueno algo así….el punto era que al fin podía pasar más tiempo con dexter sin ser interrumpidos por cupido.

Lo que no se me vino a la mente en ese instante fue el hecho de que no importara cuanto lo intentaba, no podía estar cerca de dexter sin que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora causándome una torpeza inexplicable; así me pase toda la clase equivocándome de ingredientes y cometiendo todo tipo de errores que dexter pudo solucionar (¡por suerte!)

Dexter: creí que la hija de la reina malvada sería una experta en la fabricación de pasiones (dice de a modo de broma).

Raven: la verdad por lo general no soy tan mala (dice Raven tratando de seguirle la corriente a Dexter).

Dexter: no te preocupes, yo tampoco soy muy bueno en todo esto de preparar pociones.

Raven: ¡bromeas no!...si no hubiera sido por ti, yo ya hubiera causado una explosión o algo peor.

Dexter: jajaja…..si… aunque creo que estas exagerando.

Raven: ¡me pase toda la clase colocando los ingredientes que no eran y tú crees que estoy exagerando!

Dexter: ya te lo dije en realidad no eres tan mala como crees.

Dexter trato de animarme y corregirme de una manera casi imperceptible durante la clase, la verdad le agradezco mucho por eso ya que me ayudo a que no sintiera tanta vergüenza al estar cometiendo esos errores tan aparentes, ¡La verdad cuando estoy con él no sé qué me pasa! Ya que me invade una felicidad tan grande que siento que mi corazón podría salirse de mi pecho. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, sin darme cuenta ya era el cambio de hora…..y bueno tuve que despedirme de dexter para ir a mi siguiente clase.

Cuando la clase termino dexter se dirigió a su clase de enamoramiento avanzado, el realmente odiaba esa clase porque a pesar de ser un charming él nunca fue bueno en esa clase de cosas o por lo menos no tan bueno como su hermano Daring.

Él estuvo casi toda la clase pensando en Raven,

\- Dexter: si tan solo ella supiera lo que siento, se decía así mismo.

\- Dexter: pero no solo somos amigos ¿y qué tal si ella no siente lo mismo?

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la conclusión de la clase, dada como siempre por su hermano Daring.

Por lo general Dexter no escuchaba nunca lo que su hermano sentenciaba, pero en vista de las circunstancias en que se encontraba decidió darle una oportunidad, y tal vez por primera vez tratar de escucharlo.

Para hacérselos más corto el solo digo que la búsqueda del amor verdadero, era un viaje largo y peligroso; pero que valía la pena pelear por él.

Esas palabras realmente lo inspiraron, le dieron las fuerzas y la valentía que le faltaba para atreverse a invitar a salir a Raven, así lo hizo esa misma tarde después de conversar con Cupido.

* * *

Me encontraba con maddie cuando dexter me invito a salir ¡no me lo podía creer! …dexter Charming el chico más dulce, tierno e inteligente de toda la escuela ¡me había invitado a salir! ¡No puede ser….ni siquiera sé que ponerme o si podre controlar mis poderes…..! ¡Oh por dios! Ni siquiera se me vino a la mente que mis poderes se salgan de nuevo de control, y si cancelo ¡yo no podría perdonarme si llego a dañar a dexter!

Maddie: Por favor raven estas más estresada que un conejo blanco sin su reloj

Raven: ¿disculpa? Maddie tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que significa esta cita para mí.

Maddie: si lo sé por eso te digo que te tranquilices antes de que te de un paro cardiaco.

Raven: pero que se supone que haga, no quiero arruinarlo

Maddie: solo toma un poco de té (lo dice mientras saca sus tasas de té y las acomoda)

Odio admitirlo pero maddie tenía razón, esa noche termino siendo una de las más especiales de mi vida solo quisiera que no hubiera causado tantos problemas.

Apenas terminada la cita nos encontramos con una Apple que se veía notoriamente muy molesta, se acercó y a modo de amenaza dijo:

Apple: He sido muy paciente con todo este asunto de que te niegas a envenenarme, ¡creí que solo debía darte un poco de tiempo para que se te pasara! ¡pero veo que me equivoque! ¡tú quieres quedarte con mi destino!

Raven: ¡eso no es cierto! Yo solo quiero tener un final feliz

Apple: ¡si pero a cambio de que yo me quede sin uno! ¡Tú Raven Queen realmente eres malvada inclusive más que tu madre! Por lo menos ella no era una egoísta.

Dexter: ¡ya basta apple no te permito que le hables de ese modo a raven!

Apple: tú no te metas, esto es entre raven y yo.

Dexter: no apple tú ya fuiste demasiado lejos

Apple: ¡no, los que fueron demasiado lejos son ustedes!

Apple se va corriendo, tratan de detenerla pero no la logran alcanzar. De vuelta en ever after high empiezan a buscar a Apple para tratar de hacer las paces pero no les tomo mucho para darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para eso, al parecer su cita había sido el punto culmine que termino por agotar la paciencia de Apple, ella ya harta de que los rebels y más específicamente Raven estén interfiriendo en su destino se asegura de que todos los royals y rebels estén en contra de una pareja conformada por un royal y una rebel.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, no puedo esperar para actualizar este fanfic aunque les advierto que por motivos que no puedo controlar (la escuela) las actualizaciones no seran muy frecuentes ¡pero aun asi hare todo lo posible para actualizar lo antes posible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy de vuelta para traerles este capitulo y para contarles que en este capitulo hay mas de una autora, si como lo escucharon ahora ya no trabajo sola Xd, mas adelante les contare mas sobre mi coautora. Pero por el momento no les puedo revelar nada mas.  
**

 **Tambien quisiera recordarles que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Cap 2**

Todo paso tan rápido que casi no me di cuenta, apenas me percate de la seriedad en el tono de apple trate de detenerla pero ya era muy tarde ella estaba lo suficientemente encaprichada en asegurarse de que todos se enteren de mi cita con dexter que no importa lo que intentara o le digiera, mientras siga así no cambiara de parecer.

Lo que no llegue a imaginarme fue que ella se atrevería a llegar tan lejos, no le tomo mucho para poner a toda la escuela en nuestra contra. Y así sin más tuve que soportar los increíbles esfuerzos por mantenernos separados, como si eso hiciera falta.

Dexter me evita hace ya tres días, no seque le pasa tal vez todo esto fue planeado por él y apple para así lograr que yo siga mi destino ¡pero que estoy pensando el no sería capaz de hacer algo así! ¿O no? la verdad ya no seque pensar.

Por suerte mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un mensaje de texto de cerise, decía que quería verme lo más pronto posible en la entrada del bosque encantado.

 **En la entrada del bosque:**

Apenas llegue fui sorprendida por mi buena amiga que acababa de salir de las sombras.

Raven: ceriseee! ¿qué paso? ¿estás bien? porque necesitabas verme

Cerise: hola raven, estoy bien gracias….. solo algo preocupada.

Cerise: veras kitty lo hizo de nuevo, trato de revelar mi secreto

Raven: no te preocupes ¡no dejare que se enteren! Volveré a decir que fue uno de mis hechizos que estoy practicando o algo así.

Cerise: ¡no! raven no lo entiendes, mis ojos se pusieron amarillos en frente de alistair.

Raven: ¡que!... ¡pero que le dijiste!

Cerise: hice como si nada y le dije que debió ser un efecto de la luz o algo así, pero nada funciona él está sospechando y desde entonces se la pasa siguiéndome.

Cerise: por favor raven necesito ayuda y no sé a quién más recurrir

La mirada triste y perdida de cerise me rompió del corazón ¡no me gusta ver a nadie triste….mucho menos a una de mis amigas! No falto mucho para que me ofreciera a tratar de mantener a alistar lo más lejos que pueda de cerise.

Raven: tranquila Cerise, intentare convencer a alistar de que lo que vio no fue nada.

Cerise: gracias raven, pero podrás hacerlo tu sola, recuerda que alistair es bueno resolviendo incógnitas

Raven: ¿puedo pedirle ayuda a maddie?

Cerise: no estoy segura de que sea suficiente ayuda, en ese caso pídele ayuda a hunter también

Raven: ya lo hare, sabes donde los encuentro

Cerise: estaban en la castiferia

Raven: gracias cerise no te preocupes todo se resolverá

* * *

 ** _Dexter:_**

 _Estaba en la castiferia cuando la vi a lo lejos, sin duda era la chica más decidida y valiente de toda la escuela, realmente la admiraba por atreverse a seguir su destino a pesar de todos los obstáculos con los que se encontraba, ¡quisiera poder decir lo mismo de mí! Desde que empezó todo este desacuerdo yo no he hecho más que seguirles el juego a costas de mis propios sentimientos._

 _Si hace tres días que no hablo con raven, pensé que sería lo mejor pero con cada minuto que pasa me doy cuenta de cuanto significa para mí, necesito hablar con raven, uhh momento porque raven se encuentra con alistair, no importa esperare a que se encuentre sola e iré a disculparme con ella._

 **Volviendo con Raven:**

Veo a lo lejos, a dexter que estaba sentado en casi las últimas mesas de la castiferia, pero no podía hablar con él en este momento, así que me lo ignore, necesitaba hablar con él, pero cerise estaba en problemas.

Sigo buscando a Maddie y a Hunter, pero aun no los encuentro.

Alistair: hola raven.

Raven: ah…hola alistair, me asustaste.

Alistair: ahh… lo siento, no era mi intención pero ¿raven por casualidad no notaste algo diferente en tu amiga?

Raven: ¿a cuál de ellas te refieres?

Alistair. A cerise por supuesto.

Raven: no, para nada, ¿por acaso le pasa algo?

Alistair: no solo… quería advertirte…bueno nos vemos luego.

Raven: espera…déjame acompañarte y así me cuentas que está sucediendo.

Alistair: de acuerdo, pero con la condición de que no digas nada a nadie.

Raven: de acuerdo.

Alistair estuvo contándome, el extraño comportamiento de cerise mientras caminábamos sin rumbo alguno, necesita urgentemente encontrar a Hunter y a Maddie antes de quedarme sin ideas o excusas (como quieran llamarlo).

Raven: gracias por confiarme esto, cree me haré todo lo posible por ayudarte, pero ya me tengo que ir i llegare tarde a tomar él te con Maddie, ya sabes cómo se pone si llego tarde.

Alistair: no tienes que decírmelo, recuerda que yo también provengo del país de las maravillas.

Raven: si…verdad por poco lo olvidaba

Ahora si podía ir a buscar a maddie y a hunter, sin ser interrumpida, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, maddie apareció por detrás mío, gritando con su inigualable tono chillón.

Maddie: chicos, están listos para la más sombretastica fiesta del té que el mundo haya visto.

Raven: maddie, casi me matas del susto

Maddie: pero que cosas dices raven, nadie puede morir por un pequeño susto.

Alistair: tal vez no, pero si de un infarto.

Los tres comenzamos a reír, para luego ser interrumpidos nuevamente por maddie.

Maddie: alistair, ¿dónde está Bunny? Recuerda que ustedes están invitados también.

Alistair: supongo que ya debe estar en camino.

Raven: por cierto maddie, ¿no tenía que ayudarte con la decoración?

Maddie: hubo un cambio de planes, por eso vine a buscarlos, hubiera enviado a kitty, pero se encontraba dormida.

Maddie no dejaba de hablar, sin dar saltitos, o sacar un poco de té de su sombrero, cuanta energía podría llegar a tener, ya me estaba cansando con tan solo mirarla, de pronto mi espejofono, comenzó a vibrar era un mensaje de cerise.

Raven ya he hablado con hunter, y maddie también ya está enterada, en este momento hunter se encuentra ocupado, pero no te preocupes maddie te fue a respaldar _._

Así que por eso maddie se comportaba más raro de lo normal, lo mejor será seguirle el juego.

Raven: maddie dijiste que hubo un cambio de planes.

Maddie: ¿lo dije? Ahhh si lo dije, lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió cambiar la locación de la fiesta, ahora se realizara en la mercería de las maravillas y casa de té de mi padre.

Maddie: lo sé, pero me temo que me atrase ¿creen que puedan ayudarme a buscar los ingredientes que faltan? Mientras yo termino de preparar todo.

Raven: yo no tengo problema.

Alistair: yo tampoco.

Maddie: fantástico esta es la lista de las cosas que faltan ¡nos vemos ahí!

Genial, gracias a maddie me encuentro de nuevo sola con alistair, por lo menos ahora no tengo que inventar absurdas excusas para alejarlo de cerise.

Raven y alistar se encargaron de recoger los pasteles y las galletas que maddie encargo a ginger, también de recoger unos encargos más de maddie antes de dirigirse a la mercería de las maravillas donde los esperaban sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con hunter, ashlynn, cerise, kitty, bunny, lizzie y maddie. Fue una fiesta tranquila sin mencionar la evidente tensión entre alistair y cerise.  


Los días siguientes raven, maddie y hunter se turnaban para vigilar a alistair, ellos harian lo que sea por un amigo, y mucho más por una amiga como era cerise.

Gracias a estos nuevos acontecimientos dexter se resignó a tratar de ocultar su dolor, pero a partir del sexto día su dolor fue remplazado por celos, todo comenzó cuando vio a Raven conversando con Alistar, cada día que pasaba los veía pasar cada vez más tiempo juntos.

Según el todo esto era su culpa, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por esas tonterías de los royals tal vez solo tal vez raven no lo habría olvidado, pero aún le quedaba una pequeña esperanza de que algún día todo se resolvería, el solo necesitaba tiempo para encontrar el perdón de raven. No sería fácil pero estaba dispuesto hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo, por suerte conocía a cierta chica de cabello azul y violeta que podía ayudarlo.

La encontró en la villa final del libro, entrando a la tienda de su padre.

Dexter: maddie, al fin te encuentro.

Maddie: ¡dexter que fabulastica sorpresa! Casi no te veía desde ese extraño problema con apple.

Dexter: lo sé por eso vine a buscarte, necesito que me ayudes a reconciliarme con raven.

Maddie: pero es simple, solo la invitas aquí, le dices que lo sientes mucho, ella te perdona ¡y todo vuelve hacer tal y como era antes! Claro que aún faltan algunos detalles.

Dexter: no maddie eso es muy simple tengo que hacer algo que sea realmente especial para raven.

Maddie: bueno…. hay muchas cosas… uhh ¡ya se! ¡Tengo una sombretastica idea! Tienes que regalarle a raven lo único que no se le puede regalar.

Dexter: ¡disculpa! Lo siento maddie pero no le puedo regalar más flores, la hare sentirse peor.

Maddie: ¿cómo rompes algo que ya se arregló?

Dexter: la verdad no tengo idea ¿espera estás hablando en enigmañol?

Maddie: ¡mejor olvídalo! Ahora escúchame con atención: su mejor aliado es el misterio, con su ayuda al eclipse negro se le perdió su corona y al enterarse la pluma negra regreso a casa.

Dexter: espera que me tratas de decir.

Maddie: eso te lo dejo de tarea.

Dicho esto sigue su camino y deja atrás a un confundido Dexter que con temor de olvidar esa tan extraña frase termina por anotarla en su espejofono.

Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, que para interpretar esas palabras necesitaba a alguien que comprenda de la locura, y que aun estuviera cuerdo; ¡la respuesta era obvia la única persona que podía ayudarlo era Alistar!


	3. Chapter 3

**si, si lo se, se que me atrase al subir este capitulo y en verdad lo siento tuve un bloqueo temporal.**

 **ahhh por cierto, para este capitulo se me ocurrio dejar que dexter tome el control y sea el narrador.**

 **" ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen"**

* * *

 **Cap 3**

¡Esto debe ser una broma! Recurro a maddie por consejos y que obtengo, algo muy parecido a un trabalenguas que todavía se encuentra en enigmañol, ya sin ideas tuve que dejar a un lado mis problemas con alistair y ver si quiere ayudarme.

En la Biblioteca de para siempre:

Dexter: disculpa alistair, podemos hablar un momento.

Alistair: claro, dexter

Dexter: veras estoy tratando de resolver este acertijo que maddie me lanzo, crees que me puedas ayudar.

Alistair: por supuesto, sabes que soy el maestro resolviendo acertijos.

Alistair: a ver como empieza.

Dexter: mejor te lo digo completo "su mejor aliado es el misterio, con su ayuda al eclipse negro se le perdió su corona y al enterarse la pluma negra regreso a casa"

Alistair: curioso en verdad, el misterio es su aliado….es como si se refiriera al anonimato pero de que…un momento eso es el eclipse negro.

Dexter: siii….supongamos que eso tiene alguna lógica.

Alistair: cierto lo olvidaba ¡tú no eres del país de las maravillas!, tendré que explicártelo de otra manera…. ya se para que me entiendas mejor te contare la historia detrás de esta pista:

Como sabrás años atrás la reina malvada lanzo un maleficio sobre el país de las maravillas como un modo de hacer llegar la maldad a todos los reinos, lo que seguramente no conocías es que ella no fue la primera en intentarlo, antes que la mama de raven lo consiguiera su madre o mejor dicho la abuela de raven ya lo había intentado, ya que ella al igual que su hija solo deseaba controlarlo todo y lo hubiera logrado si mi abuela y el abuelo de maddie no hubieran interferido. Mediante trucos y artimañas lograron ponerle en duda su aparente invencibilidad, y mediante un trato sellaron el destino de su plan.

Le ofrecieron que ella se marchase del país de las maravillas o la rendición total del mismo, era un trato muy simple en verdad, ella les lanzaba un reto cualquiera y si lo cumplían alrededor de una semana ella se marchaba, pero si no lo lograban el país de las maravillas se convertiría en otro de los dominios de la reina malvada.

La reina viendo a su alrededor acepta y muy arrogante les dice que si pueden conseguir en menos de una semana una flor que no se marchitara ante su presencia les daría el reto como superado.

Ambos buscaron sin parar durante dos días, sin éxito y pensando en lo peor mi abuela puso en marcha un plan tan descabellado que hasta el mismísimo sombrerero le pareció una locura.

Les tomo otros tres días conseguir todo lo que necesitaban, un poco agua del país de las maravillas, un rosal de la reina de corazones y la oscuridad en su forma más pura. En teoría la oscuridad seria la que mantuviera a las flores con vida, y el agua del país de las maravillas les darían un toque mágico.

Alistair: mira dexter, el eclipse negro vendría a ser aquella reina malvada y el resto…..bueno solo digamos que maddie te revelo el paradero de esas mágicas flores que en teoría son las únicas que pueden poseer una reina malvada.

Dexter: entonces que estamos esperando, donde las puedo encontrar.

Alistair: dexter temo informarte que según por lo que te dijo maddie la reina malvada se llevó todas y cada una de ellas para que no quedara una sola prueba de que alguien la lograra derrotar.

Dexter: pero dijiste que a partir de la oscuridad y la magia, lograron crear esas magnificas plantas ¡porque no crear nuevas!

Alistair: hagamos un trato, tú me ayudas a descubrir que están ocultando cerise y sus amigas, y yo te enseño a crear rosas negras.

Dexter: ¿rosas negras?

Alistair: sí, creo que olvide mencionar el nombre de esas flores.

Dexter: está bien me parece un trato justo, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

Alistair: antes que nada debemos conseguir el ingrediente principal la oscuridad, y no me refiero a la maldad. La oscuridad es misterio, no temor ni maldad como se llegaría a pensar.

Dexter: cómo se consigue esa supuesta oscuridad.

Alistair: déjamelo todo a mí, pero antes quisiera saber ¿de dónde viene tanto afán por las rosas negras?

Dexter: solo digamos que son mi última esperanza de conseguir el perdón de raven.

Alistair: ¡disculpa! Tu última esperanza, ¡cómo puedes pensar siquiera decir eso sin siquiera a ver intentado pedirle disculpas!

Dexter: esa es la cuestión, no que le hice no tiene perdón….por eso un simple lo siento no servirá.

Alistair: creo que por primera vez concordamos en algo, pero aun no llego a entender porque la estuviste ignorando todo este tiempo.

Dexter: es que pensé que era lo mejor, veras yo me hice una promesa a mí mismo hace mucho tiempo "proteger a raven de cualquier peligro" inclusive si eso llegara a significar que yo no la pudiera volver a ver.

Alistair: ¿¡entonces solo la intentabas proteger de apple!?

Dexter: exacto, la encontré esa noche a punto de entrar a la oficina del director Grimm, quería meter a raven en más problemas y para evitarlo le tuve que prometer que me mantendría alejado de raven.

Alistair: fue algo muy valiente de tu parte sabes, y por eso no solo te ayudare a conseguir las rosas negras, también te ayudare a conseguir el perdón de raven.

Dexter: gracias alistair, enserio te debo una.

Alistair: no te preocupes, entiendo porque lo hiciste, además raven es mi amiga y sé que le haría bien enterarse de la verdad.

* * *

 **En la castiferia:**

Raven: así que parece que alistair ya se dio por vencido.

Cerise: siiii….y todo se los debo a ustedes.

Hunter: pero aun así hay que tener cuidado.

Raven: hunter tiene razón, alistair no es el único que puede llegar a sospechar.

Cerise: lo sé, lo se

Maddie: yo creo que deberíamos contarle todo a alistair, por lo general él no se rinde tan fácilmente.

Hunter: si, es una genial idea…..y de pasó porque le contamos a los demás.

Maddie: ¡vez hasta hunter está de acuerdo!

Hunter:. ... ..

Raven: jajaja…no maddie el solo está siendo sarcástico, aunque no es una mala idea la de contárselo a alistair.

Cerise: ¡raven no creo que sea una buena idea!

Raven: solo piénsalo, pero creo que es una buena alternativa.

En ese momento son interrumpidos por un anuncio del director Grimm.

Director Grimm: Alumnos como sabrán mañana empieza la semana de la bienvenida, donde los nuevos alumnos vienen a conocer nuestras instalaciones antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Director Grimm: Ahora les pido su atención al cronograma de este año que será leído por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Apple White.

Apple: en el primer día se espera la llegada de los nuevos alumnos a las 15:00 horas, entre el primer y segundo día se les mostrara las instalaciones.

En el tercer día se harán las pruebas para los equipos deportivos, el cuarto día serán las pruebas para el equipo de debate al igual que las pruebas para los demás clubes.

Y por último el quinto día se realizara un baile a modo de celebrar el receso de dos semanas que viene después de la semana de bienvenida.

De nuevo con raven:

Cerise: hablando de alistair, ¿alguno no sabe dónde está?

Hunter: no, no lo vi en casi todo el día.

Maddie: yo lo vi cerca de la biblioteca.

Cerise: súper, nos encantamos luego.

Raven: espera ¿a dónde vas?

Cerise: tengo un picnic en el bosque encantado con mis padres, solo quería saber porque camino ir sin levantar muchas sospechas.

Raven: entonces ve y recuerda ser precavida.

Cerise: si lo hare, no se preocupen.

En esos instantes, alistar y dexter se encontraban en el bosque buscando lo único que les faltaba.

Alistair: ¡ahí está! el pozo de las maravillas.

Dexter: lo mejor es que nos apuremos, no queremos que vuelva a desaparecer.

Alistair: dale, tu ve consigue un poco de agua del país de la maravillas mientras yo saco lo que falta de mi mochila.

Apenas conseguí el agua pude escuchar unos pasos a lo lejos, no sabía quién o qué era lo que lo producía así que decidí ir a investigar. No me aleje mucho cuando pude observar a cerise corriendo hacia otra dirección, la quise seguir pero un extraño humo color negro y violeta llamo mi atención, sin darme cuenta alistar había plantado unas cuantas rosas y las había oscurecido con la oscuridad y la magia.

Alistair: ¿y que te parecen? ¿Son lo que esperabas?

Dexter: si y aún más…. ¡no puedo esperar para regalárselas a raven!

Alistair: porque no se las das mañana, ya sabes cuando todos se encuentren ocupados en la bienvenida…. Y cuando digo todos sabes a quien me refiero.

Dexter: ni lo menciones alistair no es necesario, pero no creo poder esperar hasta mañana, creo que lo mejor sería buscarla y pedirle disculpas hoy mismo.

Alistair: y como lo piensas hacer, sabes que si apple descubre todo esto armara un escándalo tres veces peor que el primero.

Dexter: tienes razón, ahora la mayor prioridad es mantener a apple ocupada, además no me vendría mal tener un poco más de tiempo para organizarlo mejor.

 **En la mañana siguiente**

Con raven:

Qué raro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me despierto por culpa de apple, ¿y hablando de ella donde se encontrara? (justo cuando pensaba volver a dormir escucho que alguien golpea la puerta)

Maddie: despierta dormilona, que tenemos un largo día por delante.

Raven: ¿maddie que haces aquí?

Maddie: vine a despertarte, sabía que te quedarías dormida.

Raven: ¡bien ya estoy despierta feliz!

Maddie: no aún estamos tarde.

Raven: ¿tarde para qué?

Maddie: jejeje…..no me digas que te olvidaste que quedamos ir con poppy y cerise a la villa final del libro para probarnos los vestidos que usaremos este viernes.

Raven: maddie perdón lo olvide, no te preocupes ahora estoy lista solo dame un par de minutos.

Maddie: tárdate el tiempo que quieras, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Raven: pero acabas de decir….Ahhh olvídalo…sé que es inútil tratar de discutir contigo.

 **En otro lado de la escuela**.

Alistair: tranquilo, no es necesario que te pongas tan nervioso.

Dexter: lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo…no quiero volver a arruinarlo.

Alistair: todo saldrá bien mientras te apegues al plan.

Dexter: eso es lo que espero.

 **En esos mismos momentos en la entrada de la escuela se encontraba apple supervisando los últimos detalles.**

Director Grimm: señorita White quiero un informe de todo hasta el momento.

Apple: pues la decoración esta lista, todos los alumnos se encuentran esperando la hora Ahhh y a los que se ofrecieron enseñarle la escuela a los nuevos ya les dije que eviten mencionar lo del libro de cuentos legendarios.

Director Grimm: perfecto y una cosa más, también trate de evitar que se les pegue ese pensamiento absurdo que tienen algunos estudiantes.

Apple: se refiere a los rebels, si de eso no se preocupe, tengo entendido que raven no es de bienvenidas, y que planea estar hoy fuera de la escuela con sus amigos.

Director Grimm: entonces siga adelante no la atrasare más.

En la oficina del director:

Director Grimm: pronto tendré en mi posesión otra copia del libro de cuentos legendarios, nadie notara la diferencia y no le quedara a raven otra más que firmar el libro para cumplir su palabra, y así por fin se acabar toda esta rebeldía por parte de los alumnos.

Voz: yo no contaría con ello, mi hija arruino tus planes ya más de una vez, aun creo que lo mejor sería….

Director Grimm: ¡que obligarla! Por si no te has dado cuenta es lo que he estado evitando hacer todo este tiempo….además no será necesario, no ahora.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, y de nuevo lo siento por el atraso tratare de que no vuelva a pasar.**


	4. La bienvenida parte 1

**LO SE, LO SE... ME E TARDADO UNA ETERNIDAD EN SUBIR ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE TUVE UN BLOQUEO MENTAL TEMPORAL QUE DURO MAS DE LO QUE ESPERABA.**

 **EN FIN QUISIERA AGRADECER A LOS REVIEW QUE ME DEJARON Y QUE POR PROBLEMAS CON MI COMPUTADORA NO PUDE RESPONDER AUN...**

 **PERO BUENO YA NO LES QUITARE MAS TIEMPO Y LOS DEJARE LEER TRANQUILOS ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **EVER AFTER HIGH NO ME PERTENECE**

 **LA BIENVENIDA PARTE 1**

La brisa fresca hacia su presencia, acompañada de un maravilloso cielo despejado que mostraba un sol radiante que expresaba tranquilidad.

Si era un día extrañamente perfecto, de esos como para disfrutarlos afuera…. aunque era consciente de que esa no era mi idea de diversión, prefería pasármela con mis amigas en alguna tienda de la villa final del libro o en la mercería de las maravillas, si eso sonaba perfecto.

Si habría un día perfecto para salir, seria este y mas aun si consideramos que hoy empieza la semana de la bienvenida.

Lastimosamente mis amigas no pensaron lo mismo, yo realmente deseaba pasar un día ameno con ellas….pero las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba.

Solo digamos que de entre todas las cosas que me pudieron pasar hoy, nunca si quiera me imagine terminar atrapada en mi propia habitación.

Como termine metida en esta situación. No lo se a ciencia cierta, pero mas o menos esto fue lo que sucedió:

Escena retrospectiva

Maddie y yo nos dirigimos a la villa final del libro, ya estábamos tarde, y si TODO ERA POR MI CULPA, pero eso ya no importa, ya estoy aquí probándome un hermoso vestido morado acompañada de mis mejores amigas.

Planeamos pasar todo el día fuera de la escuela, juntas como buenas amigas que somos.

Lastimosamente nuestros planes fueron frustrados por la repentina ida de cerise.

Estábamos ahí, hablando como si el mundo fuera acabarse cuando el espejofono de cerise marca la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Basto con tan solo que lo leyera para que de un salto casi, se emprendiera rumbo a la salida no sin antes pronunciar un ¡lo siento, tengo que irme….ES UNA EMERGENCIA!

De que emergencia se refería, realmente no estábamos muy seguras aunque yo tengo mis propias teorías. El silencio lleno de preocupación el cuarto apenas unos segundos después de que nuestra encapuchada amiga lo abandonara.

Finalmente el silencio fue roto por poppy, nos informó que se había ofrecido a mostrarle a los nuevos alumnos la escuela, y es así como termino nuevamente sola con la compañía de mi incomparable amiga maddie.

Lo digo así considerando que apenas se retiró poppy, ella empezó a tratar de que volviéramos a la escuela a toda costa, y hablando de peculiaridades de maddie ¿no fue originalmente su idea que pasáramos todo el día fuera?

Pero que mas da, ya que no se me ocurría que mas hacer, termine cediendo con la condición de que pasaríamos ahí solo unas cuantas horas, pero al parecer maddie tenia otros planes.

Me llevo casi arrastras a mi cuarto, del cual se negaba dejarme salir, me tenia prácticamente encerrada con la excusa de que si salía terminaría haciendo otros planes y la terminaría dejando sola.

Fin de flashback

Raven: ¡Maddie por favor ya déjame salir!

Maddie: ¡No ya te dije que si salimos terminaras dejándome sola para ir con tu nueva mejor amiga!

Raven: ¿¡Pero de que estas hablando!?...sabes al menos podrías decirme de donde sacas eso o simplemente como se te ocurrió semejante barbaridad.

Maddie: Aaahhhh….. ¿no quieres un poco de te?

Raven: Te!... enserio maddie por milésima ves ¡QUE TE ESTA PASANDO!

Maddie: Ahhhh…..nada, ¿que tiene de malo encerrar a mi amiga en su propia habitación sin su consentimiento?

Raven: ¡maddie! es enserio esto ya no es gracioso.

Maddie: tienes que relajarte amiga raven, siéntate y toma una tasa de te o dos, te ayudara a no estar tan estresada.

Raven: tengo una mejor idea.…. ¡si tu no me dejas salir en este instante entonces me tele transportaré fuera!

Maddie ¡ves sabia que me querías dejar sola!

Raven: bien!... tu ganas, nos quedaremos aquí el resto del día, si es necesario… ¿aunque aun no entiendo porque crees que te dejaría sola?

Maddie: no me preguntes a mi, si tu eres la que quiere salir de tu habitación y así dejarme sola.

Raven: ¡quiero salir porque nos encerraste a ambas en mi habitación!

Mediante pasaban las horas, raven se dio cuenta de que el ya muy extraño carácter de maddie se hacia cada vez mas y mas sospechoso, era como si ocultara algo...si eso debía ser, era la única explicación que encontraba para ya la notoria intranquilidad de maddie.

Era muy obvio que maddie se encontraba a la defensiva, por la forma en que esquivaba las preguntas solo podían significar que ella no deseaba que raven se entere de algo... ¿pero que podía ser? Y ¿porque maddie no quería que se entere?

Esas y muchas preguntas mas rondaban por la cabeza de raven en esos instantes.

Cerca ya de las tres de la tarde alguien llama a la puerta de la habitación de raven, ella estaba dispuesta a ir a abrir la puerta pero maddie no se lo permitió.

Maddie tomo su espejofono y tras revisar la casilla de mensajes:

Maddie: Raven, podrías ser buena y ver quien es (en su tono se mostraba mucha emoción, lo que aumento la curiosidad de nuestra oscura princesa).

Raven camina hacia la puerta con paso firme no sin antes de replicar que no necesitaba que alguien le diera permiso para abrir la puerta de su propia habitación.

Al abrir la puerta pudo descubrir que no había nadie... solo un sobre crema, con una inscripción en azul y dorado que claramente decía:

'D CHARMING'

Solo basto que leyera esa inscripción para que tomara el misterioso sobre y se dirigiera de vuelta a su habitación con ansias de saber que decía.

Tenia que admitirlo, cuando fui a abrir la puerta no me esperaba encontrar nada parecido a ese sobre, y no lo digo solo lo digo considerando quien me lo envió.

Ahora que podría querer el, después de todo el fue quien la estuvo evitando por casi diez días…. ¡DIEZ DIAS!, lo peor era que ni siquiera tenia la mas remota idea del porque…. si tan solo supiera que lo hizo enojar.

No lo puedo resistir, necesitaba saber que contenía esa carta, pero sobre todo necesitaba saber que tenia el para decirme al respecto:

 _Se que en este momento te encuentras dolida, y de seguro debes estar odiándome por lo que hice ¡y la verdad no te culpo!_

 _Pero sobre todo te debes estar preguntando el porqué de mis acciones._

 _Por eso te pido la oportunidad de poder contarte mi versión de la historia, de desmentirme._

 _'Porque mereces enterarte de la verdad'_

 _Y es lo menos que puedo hacer en este momento, por eso por favor te pido que me veas en el quiosco en quince minutos._

ATTE: DEXTER

Tras leer la carta raven se queda petrificada, completamente estática y ajena de la mirada curiosa que le lanzaba su amiga en estos momentos.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de leer.

Si estaba molesta, eso no lo dudaba, pero no de lo que la había ignorado al contrario de lo que mayormente pensarían. ( no me malentiendan, ella si se encontraba muy lastimada por eso, pero mas que enojada se encontraba dolida)

No, se encontraba molesta del hecho de que no pudo confrontarla y explicarle que pasaba o que fue lo que le molesto para que terminara actuando de aquella manera con ella.

Y lo mas frustrante de todo... que en su cabeza no dejaba de rondar la misma interrogante: ¿si lo que paso tiene un motivo... entonces porque tardo tanto el para animarse a contárselo?... ¿y de hacer sido el caso que podría ser?

Pero de una cosa si se encontraba segura, dexter tenia muchas cosas que explicar.

Narra Maddie:

Yo ya estaba al tanto de los planes de dexter mucho antes de que raven recibiera la carta, mi participación en este era de suma importancia porque me tenia que asegurar que raven se encontrara en su habitación a cierta hora….. y debo de mencionar que eso es sumamente difícil, especialmente cuando tus planes de distracción sus frustrados por tus propias amigas….. que aunque ignorantes de la situación por lo menos la podrían a ver advertido.

Solo digo, si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar eso, me hubiera asegurado de improvisar algo mejor que lo que le digo a raven para mantenerla en su habitación.

Pero ya es tarde para eso ahora tenia que asegurarse que la susodicha se dignara a presentar señales de vida (porque al parecer se había quedado paralizada después de leer la carta) y así preguntarle por lo menos que decía la carta, ya no podía darse el lujo de levantar mas sospechas hacia su persona. ( y sobre todo nadie podía enterarse que podía llegar a tener pensamientos tan profundos)

Maddie: raven ..… ¡tierra llamando a raven!

Raven: ….aahhh….que dijiste maddie.

Maddie: que dejes de jugar a la estatua y que me cuentes el contenido de esa carta.

Raven: era de dexter….. dice que quiere que verme en el quiosco en quince minutos para hablar.

Maddie: entonces que estas esperando, ya deberías estar arreglándote en vez de estar pensando perder el tiempo jugando a la estatua.

Raven: no estoy jugando solo que….. me pregunto porque el no quiso hablar antes conmigo.

Maddie: bueno si no te apuras nunca lo sabrás.

No dijimos nada mas después de eso, pues no era necesario. Ambas sabíamos que yo no quería perder mas tiempo, no ahora.

Minutos mas tarde

Ya cerca de la hora de encuentro ambas salen de la habitación de raven para posteriormente despedirse en el pasillo.

Raven prácticamente corrió al lugar de encuentro, pues no quería perder ni un minutos mas.

Al llegar encontró el lugar decorado con bellas luces de un color violeta y azul que contrastaba perfectamente con el tono blanco de las columnas. En el centro se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas y en un extremo de esta se encontraba dexter, sentado con un bello ramo de rosas de un llamativo color negro.

"como las consiguió, hasta donde yo recuerdo esas rosas solo crecen cerca de mi casa"

Raven: hasta que te dignas a aparecer

Dexter: si la verdad ya me esperaba algo como eso.

Raven: así y porque será

Dexter: ya si lo admito hice mal, pero tuve mis razones enserio

Raven: bien…te escucho

Dexter: antes de contarte todo lo que paso, quisiera pedirte perdón.

Raven: ya te disculpaste… vas a seguir hablando o ya me puedo ir.

Dexter: enserio raven, esto es muy importante.

Raven: bien…pero que sea rápido.

Dexter: ¿bienrecuerdascuandoaapplecasiledauninfarto, pornuestraidaalcine?

Raven: ¿¡quieres que te entienda o quieres que me vaya!?

Dexter: bien recuerdas cuando a Apple casi le da un infarto, por nuestra salida al cine… y bueno ya sabes que todo se complicó a partir de ahí.

Raven: y a donde quieres llegar con eso.

Dexter: lo que trato de decir es… ¡Que hable con Apple, que estaba apunto de hablar con el director Grimm, QUERIA CAUSARNOS MAS PROBLEMAS DE LOS QUE YA TENIAMOS PARA SEPARARNOS Y LO UNICO QUE PODIA HACER ERA ALEJARME Y LO HICE POR TU BIEN, Y ME DECIA A MI MISMO QUE ERA LO CORRECTO, PERO FUERON LOS 10 PEORES DIAS DE MI VIDA…!

Raven estaba que no se entendía, se había quedado petrificada, muda y con los ojos tan grandes como platos (¿será que no se había percatado de que dexter la estaba observando en espera de una respuesta? –nadiee lo sabe, ni siquiera yo, que soy la autora xd), realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta, y no sabía si debía perdonar a dexter, porque…. aunque entendía (o al menos eso intentaba) porque lo hizo, no era necesario que tomara una medida tan extrema.

Ella era fuerte e independiente, un problema más con apple no la mataría. Y el director Grimm por favor, no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, era SU VIDA y de nadie más, ya estaba cansada de que todo el mundo quisiera controlar su vida y sus decisiones.

Esto no era justo, tan difícil de comprender era que ella no deseaba ser malvada, que no deseaba seguir los pasos de su madre. Al parecer si, y eso no le agradaba para nada,

Pero que podía hacer uno cuando pareciera que todo el mundo está en tu contra, no….no todo el mundo tenia a sus amigos… pero sobre todo lo tenia a el, a dexter, el que siempre la apoyo, y ella esperaba con su corazón sincero que eso nunca cambiara.

Narra dexter:

Ella se encontraba parada frente a mi en completo silencio, yo esperaba que me respondiera… que me digiera algo al menos, pero no espere este silencio tan frio y absoluto que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

Cuando creí encontrar las palabras correctas para continuar escucho que ella pronuncia algo, fue casi un susurro pero aun así lo puede oír…..

Raven: no era necesario…

Dexter: ¿Qué no era necesario?

Raven: que hicieras todo esto…. Cualquier problema lo hubiéramos solucionado juntos, acaso no confías en mi…

Dexter: pero que dices, claro que confió en ti, en el que no confió es en mi…. Escucha tu eres la persona mas valiente y decidida que conozco, yo nunca podría desconfiar de ti.

Raven: gracias dex….. yo no se que decir…. Lamento a verme comportado tan fría contigo hace un rato…. Solo que no sabia que esperar, yo…

Dexter: no es necesario que digas nada raven, como dije antes el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo.

Raven: no dex, no te preocupes….. ahora se que la culpa es de Apple.

Dexter: no también es mía ¡yo podría a ver evitado todo esto, si tan solo no me hubiera dejado influenciar por ella!

Raven: si es cierto, lo podrías haber evitado, pero eso fue en el pasado, ahora eso ya no importa.

Dexter: lo se pero…..no….yo no… soporto la idea de no poder estar a tu lado cuando lo necesites ¡o no poder expresarte lo….mucho que significas para mi!

Raven: pero tu no tienes que probarme nada dexter, yo ya se lo que sientes por mi.

Dexter: pero Raven tu mereces a alguien mas valiente, confiado y audaz.

Raven: no dex, solo te necesito a ti, ¡cuando vas a entender que eres genial tal y como eres!

Dexter: te amo raven, y quiero que lo sepas…. Quiero que sepas que te quiero con todo mi corazón y mi alma…. Que no podría vivir sin tu compañía, y que no soportaría verte sufrir…

En ese momento fue callado por un dulce y tímido beso de parte de raven, el cual fue correspondido por dexter cuando este por fin salió de su sorpresa.

No se puede llegar a describir la alegría que sintieron ambos al darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido…..

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en ever after…..**

La hora ya había llegado, y los nuevos alumnos por fin conocían el lugar donde pasarían grandes aventuras y se prepararían para asumir su destino en el mundo de los cuentos legendarios.

Existía un grupo en especial que resaltaba del resto, eran todos aquellos que tenían como destino revivir la leyenda del rey Arturo y camelot respectivamente. Y entre este no tan pequeño grupo de estudiantes se encontraban unos hermanos que estaban apunto de ayudar a poner a ever after de cabeza.

 **bueno espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, tambien quisiera pedir que si tienen tiempo pasan y me dejen un review porque realmente quisiera saber que opinan hasta ahora y si tengo algo que pueda mejorar en la historia.  
**


End file.
